


Gone

by takachan



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Guilt, Kinda Slow Build, M/M, Magic, Past Relationship(s), Romance, Royalty, Too Many OCs, Tragic Romance, angst naturally, lovers to enemies??, please do not trust ruki, this is going to be long and complicated just sayin, yeah you read that right don't hate me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:48:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takachan/pseuds/takachan
Summary: Kouyou was too young to know such injustice and Yuu was too innocent to deserve such betrayal but in between the choices that cannot be taken back and consequences that don’t spare anybody, there are bonds that none of it can tear.
Relationships: Aoi/Uruha (the GazettE)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it's confusing and so is the next chapter but it will return back to the past to explain everything, I promise. just vibe with it for now.  
> I also apologise to a certain someone that is too horny, I mean excited, for Aoi as a villain. I love you and I wish I was more sorry.

The heavy door flung open, crashing into the cold wall. A sound not near as threatening as Yuu's rage echoed around as he stormed in like a god of vengeance, sending the warding soldiers away with a single wave of a hand.

Perhaps this place, the highest spot in the highest tower of the royal castle, didn’t deserve to be turned into a dim, lonely prison but Yuu didn’t remember it to be anything else anyway. A while before his birth, this cage was built for a different monster than it currently held but it still served well.

“Get up,” Yuu growled, stopping in front of the cage and setting his furious gaze down on the figure lying on the floor. The prisoner watched the ceiling without acknowledging Yuu’s presence whatsoever.

"I said _get up,_ you evil gremlin!"

The man giggled as he sat up. “Now that one is new." 

“We failed.”

The prisoner rose up on his feet and stepped closer, not afraid of Yuu’s wrath. “My condolences, your majesty. Why?” 

“They’re rising against me. The rebels _,_ ” Yuu added in an instinctive but well-hidden fear of the legend he’d only known from the countless childhood stories told; the mysterious warriors that ended the first war and helped Yuu’s father painstakingly win the peace for his kingdom. The peace that Yuu shattered in a matter of a year.  
The fact that they went out of their way to defy Yuu, the fact that they _still existed_ in the first place, unsettled Yuu’s stomach. They deemed him dangerous and powerful enough to rise again, after so many years of letting themselves to become mere tales. The group or perhaps a nation, an army of fearless heroes Yuu had zero information about. 

“Somehow you forgot to mention,” Yuu continued and took one long step as close to the prison bars as possible, “that I was walking into their trap. It was so well planned that the decision had to be made weeks ago and I know you’ve seen it, you son of a bitch. _How dare you lie to me?!_ ” Yuu’s voice, as vehement and threatening as it was, didn't affect the warlock who leaned against the bars.

“You’ve cut off most of my power and you’ve imprisoned me. The real question is, why would I keep doing anything for you?” 

Taking in the sight of messy dark hair and a dirty face, Yuu lowered his gaze to the hands in a pair of red leather gloves. There was nothing unusual about them at first sight and yet they turned a powerful warlock into helpless prey. Yuu noticed the deep, fresh and old wounds on the wrists, signs of complete desperation in which the prisoner has been trying to take them off, trying to reach his own magic and failing every single time.  
 _Takanori_ , the notorious war hero and a shady traitor whose betrayal saved the very land that Yuu was ruling. Now weak and pathetic, for the last couple of years left with nothing but sights of future that wasn’t his to have. Yuu knew that the bastard was losing the last bits of sanity. 

His gaze returned back to Takanori’s eyes. “Did you ask them for help?”

“No.”

“Did you see them coming?”

“No.”

Yuu’s fist hit the bars, near Takanori's head, “ _Did you see them coming?!_ ”

“ _No_ ,” Takanori repeated in a firm tone that contrasted with his feeble state, “they have something blocking my view. Maybe another warlock?” 

“Shut up, you’re the last one.” Yuu made sure of that a long time ago. 

“Maybe... but wherever this man appears, he turns the future into an uncertain mess. Missing pieces of his choices. Yes, I know perfectly well who is blocking me,” Takanori faintly smiled, mocking the king as usual, “but you wouldn’t believe me if I told you.” 

Yuu studied his prisoner's face. “I don’t care about what you don’t see, I want to hear what you _do_ see.” 

Takanori seemed to sense the opportunity. “What I see is quite a heavy knowledge this time, your majesty. What will you give me in return?” 

“I won't give you freedom.”

“I don’t want it.”  
  
There was something twisted in the response and Yuu swallowed. “You are insane.” 

“And yet... here you are.”

Yuu was losing the limited patience that he walked in with. "What do you want?”

“Just that special little thing you keep around your neck. Don’t pretend,” Takanori rolled his eyes when he saw Yuu frown, “I know you have it. You’re sentimental enough for that.”

"Why would you want a stupid, old ring?"

"And why would you keep it? It's not like the stupid, old ring is going to bring Kouyou back."

The king was a good liar, Takanori knew, but this time his eyes failed to hide the deep-rooted rage and pain reflected in them. Takanori almost stepped back. Almost.

"If you ever speak his name again, I will personally see to it that you never utter another word in your life. Now," Yuu reached behind his collar and pulled out a silver ring on a delicate chain warmed by his skin, "I'm listening _._ " 

“Well,” Takanori watched the ring on Yuu’s chest, “you are still meant to lose but it’s getting clear _how._ ”

"Yes," Yuu hid his shaking fingers in the cloak. It was easy to ignore an unknown, mysterious threat of failure waiting for him somewhere far enough in the future but knowing that it was shaping into a certain event, both weakened Yuu’s legs as it caused a sudden relief to wash over him. The future was forming a particular moment that Yuu will be able to either avoid or change. “And?”

Takanori rested his head against the iron door of his cage, “I can’t see what it is but at some point, you’re going to choose the thing you love the most and that will be your undoing.”

Yuu visibly paled, sickness squeezing his stomach to the point he almost pressed a hand against it. Takanori’s voice was repeating the words in Yuu’s mind, over and over to the sound of his increased heartbeat. “What?”

“I wouldn't worry too much,” Takanori mused and Yuu, trying to overcome the second wave of nausea, barely heard that twisted joy in his voice, “I suppose the thing you love the most is your own power. And your hunger for it was bound to defeat you in one way or another.”

“You know nothing,” Yuu protested but it only came out as a pitiful whisper.

“Wrong. I know everything,” Takanori’s stare was pinning Yuu down like a trapped animal, “you can try and kill him but you and I both know that you simply won’t.”

Takanori stuck his hand out of the cage and ripped Yuu out of his daze, “My turn.” 

Yuu looked at Takanori’s awaiting palm and then back at his face as if he saw the man for the first time and smiled in disbelief, “You really are insane.”

Yuu turned his back on Takanori, entirely missing the quick flash of desperate anger that crossed his features. Takanori’s sudden laugh irritated Yuu more than the provocative whisper that followed it, “You think that you’ve imprisoned a warlock against his will, you stupid fool?”

Yuu stopped near the door and turned back, aggravated. “Excuse me, what?” 

“I am right where I need to be.”

Yuu ignored the chills crawling down his spine and indifferently stared back into Takanori’s eyes as the witty warlock once again tried to play with his mind. 

“Good. Because it’s right where you’ll stay,” Yuu promised and left the room, shaking off the creeping feeling that this time, Takanori wasn't playing at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving it a read <3


End file.
